Bad Call
by Anonymous Skrtle
Summary: When Carlos breaks Logan's expensive phone, the two boys' friendships are in serious danger... until Logan finds out what really happened.


_**Bad Call**_

Logan Mitchell and Carlos Garcia were both in Logan and Kendall's bedroom, doing homework. Well, Logan was doing homework, and Carlos was _attempting _to do his work, but was failing miserably. Carlos was so bored he decided he wanted to go outside and take some pictures of the cute animals scattered all over the Palm Woods.

"Logie? Can I borrow your phone?" Carlos asked, picking at the edge of his shirt, lying on Logan's comfy bed. He felt too lazy at the moment to go search for his constantly lost one. Logan sighed, glancing up from the stacks of paper he was currently scribbling on.

"Why?" The genius groaned, obviously not feeling like doing anything other than homework. Carlos never understood why Logan always loved _homework_ so much. Carlos never did 50 percent of his workload, and he was pretty sure Kendall and James never did all of it, either. But Logan was constantly worried about his grades.

"Cuz I wanna," Carlos whined, sticking his lower lip out in a pout. Logan sighed again, closing his math book. He could never say no to Carlos when he was pouting, crying, or doing anything that indicated that he was sad.

"Fine. But if you break it, I'll punch that nose right off your face, okay?" Logan threatened, digging into his backpack to search for his phone. He had been saving up for the newest edition of what magazines labeled "The Smartest Phone On Earth." It was actually pretty smart, considering that it was only a mere phone. He had kept all his earnings from concerts and chores and kept it in a small box on top of his book shelf. It was high enough that Carlos couldn't reach it, but he could. He didn't want the Latino to be digging through his money any time of day. That would be a disaster. He also made sure that Kendall didn't touch it at all. James never came into his room, so he wasn't a threat to the money.

He had seriously worked hard to save up for that phone. When he finally had enough to buy it, he was bankrupt for days on end until he got his next paycheck. It had taken him more than half a year to get the amount needed. And at the end, it was all worth it.

The phone was _waterproof,_ and had almost everything Logan could ever imagine would exist on a cellular phone. He even named the phone Einstein; no way would he ever tell any of his friends _that_, though. They'd never let him live it down.

"You're not strong enough to do that, Logie," Carlos said in a teasing manner, really not believing Logan's empty threat. Logan wouldn't heart a soul… right?

Logan gritted his teeth. He grabbed Carlos's hand and squeezed it as hard as he could. He had been working out the past few months, too, trying to grow some muscles on his scrawny body. Carlos yelped and bit his lip in pain.

Logan chuckled. "Still think I'm not strong enough?" He teased, watching Carlos's hand turn white from the pressure exerted on it.

Carlos shook his head frantically. "No! You're strong enough! Ju-just st-stop!" He begged, not being able to feel his hands anymore. Logan smirked and let go. Carlos relaxed as the blood began to flow back into his small hands. He was afraid it wouldn't.

"So, don't lose it or break it, okay?" Logan repeated, staring at Carlos. Carlos's brown eyes stared back at him, and he quickly nodded.

"Promise?" Logan inquired, wanting to make sure Carlos would seriously take care of his phone like it was his helmet.

Carlos nodded. "I promise, Logie," he said, taking the phone from Logan's hand before he could say anymore. "Thanks so much!" He called as he ran out of the room. Logan sighed and rolled his eyes, turning back to his studies on Shakespeare and the Vietnam War.

_Line line line_

Carlos hummed a tune to himself as he strode down the sidewalk surrounding the Palm Woods Park. He had taken a bunch of pictures of everything he could think of. Tyler, Bitters, birds, the Jennifers, grass, bushes, squirrels, even dog poop. He was now surfing through Logan's new phone, and he found that he loved it. Maybe he should ask Logan to buy him one, too. But he knew it had cost a lot, and he didn't want to bother Logan with that inconvenience.

He played his favorite games on Logan's phone, and when he was finished fooling around with the phone, 3 hours had already passed. The battery was dying, so he decided to not do anything with it any longer. He had been extra careful with it, because he knew how much Logan loved his phone. He had never seen Logan show that much interest in something other than homework and school stuff, so he knew that this phone had brought great things to Logan.

He was just about to stuff it in his pocket and head on home when someone put their hand on his shoulder. He turned around slowly, expecting it to be Logan. It was completely expected of his smart friend to check on him to see if his phone was still okay. Carlos thought it could also possibly be Kendall or James, wandering the park with nothing to do.

But he was wrong. He suddenly found himself standing face to face with the Palm Woods bully, Ozzy Clark. Oh no. Carlos suddenly found his throat dry as ever, and his hands as wet as ever. Why did this stuff always happen to _him_?

"Hey, Carlos. What are ya up to?" Ozzy asked, acting like they were old buddies or something. Carlos shrugged, trying to back away from Ozzy. But the bully just kept on stepping closer and closer to Carlos, a funny look in his eyes, and it was freaking Carlos out. Carlos quickly reached into his pocket, trying to secure the phone before Ozzy could see it. But it was too late.

"What do you have there, border-hopper?" Ozzy stepped closer to Carlos, grabbing his shirt and yanking him up until he was eye level. Carlos gulped, trying to hide the phone from Ozzy's beefy hands. Ozzy reached out and pulled the phone away with no effort.

"Oooh, look who has a _phone_. The most expensive one on the market," Ozzy sneered, spitting on Carlos's face.

"Hey! Give that back!" Carlos cried, trying to reach for the phone in Ozzy's hand. Ozzy laughed, and Carlos winced at how raspy his laugh was.

"Take one step closer to that phone, and I'm gonna break it," Ozzy threatened. Carlos froze. Nothing would be worse than Logan hating him because he broke his most prized possession. Even if it meant Ozzy would beat him up.

"Wow, this is a really neat phone, Carlos. How'd you save up to get something _that_ cool?" Ozzy cooed, looking through Logan's phone and grinning.

"It's not mine, so give it back!" Carlos repeated, making himself look as angry as possible.

"Oh, it's not yours? Then who's is it?"

"L-Logan's" Carlos said, watching Ozzy's face for any signs of reaction. He really shouldn't have told him that. The bully smirked.

"That little nerd, huh? Well, I guess he's too smart for this phone anyways. But I'm not that smart, so maybe I'll just take it. Bye!" Ozzy turned around and started to leave the park, a satisfied grin on his face. Carlos chased after him, desperately wanting the phone back.

Ozzy probably sensed that Carlos was chasing after him, for he slowed down and turned just as Carlos was about to pounce on him. "What are you doing?" He demanded, looking surprised and a bit amused. Usually, Carlos would never fight back. But today, he knew he had to try his hardest until he got Logan's phone back. He couldn't let a stupid bully like Ozzy just take it away without doing anything about it.

"Getting the phone back!" Carlos replied, trying to wrestle the device out of Ozzy's hands. Ozzy pushed Carlos away, and punched him in the chest. Carlos's breath was knocked out of him for a few seconds, and then he was attempting to get the phone back once again.

"Dude, you're not even gonna have a _chance_," Ozzy smirked, pushing Carlos to the ground. He, once again, lifted Carlos up by the shirt, and stared him in the eyes.

"You want the phone back?" Ozzy whispered in an eerily calm voice. Carlos nodded, not really knowing where this was going. "Fine." Ozzy threw Carlos onto the ground and started kicking him everywhere. It all happened so fast, Carlos didn't even register the pain until a few seconds later.

"Ow! Stop! P-Please!" Carlos cried, tears falling out of his eyes. After a few more harsh kicks, Ozzy pulled Carlos back up, grinning. Carlos felt weak in the legs, and felt like he would throw up right there.

"Oh, forgot to mention. My daddy's big and rich, so he got me an even better phone. So you can have this one back, alright?" Ozzy asked in a strange voice. It sounded like Gustavo before he blew up and tried to kill them.

Carlos was about to thank the huge bully when he realized what Ozzy was about to do. Before he could say or do anything, though, the phone was thrown at full speed onto the ground, and smashed into a billion little pieces. All of Logan's hard work, gone in a matter of seconds.

Ozzy clapped his hands together. "All done. See ya, Carlos." And then he just walked off. He disappeared among the huge crowds of people on the streets and in the park, and Carlos saw no more of Ozzy. His eyes filled with tears as he stared down at the crushed phone. This was all his fault. Logan would be so mad at him when he got home. There was nothing he could do now. The phone was broken, and _no one_ could piece it back together.

Logan's heart would be broken, too, crushed into a bunch of little pieces.

_Line line line line_

"Carlos? Can I have my phone back now?" Logan called, peeking his head out of his bedroom door. He'd heard Carlos come in; he wasn't really the quiet type. Surprisingly, the Latino didn't come into Logan's room to pester him, and he hadn't heard a sound from Carlos, either. That was _very_ strange behavior for the Latino.

Logan got up from his seat after no one answered his previous question, and walked out. He knocked on Carlos's bedroom door, and pushed open the door when no one answered. Carlos was lying facedown on his bed, looking depressed and… scared? Why would Carlos be scared?

"Hey, buddy. What's wrong?" Logan asked, sitting down beside Carlos. Carlos glanced up, his brown eyes wide.

"N-nothing," Carlos muttered quickly. Logan saw right through his horrible acting.

"Dude, I can totally tell you're lying. Tell me what's wrong." Logan demanded, trying to sound firm and kind at the same time. He didn't want to force the truth out of Carlos, but he didn't want to sit there waiting for hours for Carlos to spill.

"I, um, I m-might've… l-lost y-y-your p-ph-phone?" He squeaked. It sounded more like a question, though it caused Logan the same despair and hurt. His phone was gone.

"You _lost my phone?_" Logan roared, shouting louder than he'd probably ever shouted before. Carlos flinched, sitting up and scooting away from the angry boy. He'd never heard Logan so angry before.

"I'm sorry, b-but it-" Logan stood up.

"I don't wanna hear you stupid excuses! How could you be so irresponsible, Carlos? How could you _lose_ it?" Logan cried, tears coming into his eyes. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. There was no need to blow up at his younger friend, but Logan wanted to take him anger out on something, someone. He took another deep breath, calming his racing heart.

"Do you know where you lost it?" Logan asked calmly, finding hope in the fact that maybe they could still find it." Carlos glanced down, a crystal tear dripping down his face and landing in his lap. He sniffled, not wanting to tell Logan the horrible truth.

"Logan, I'm r-r-_really_ sorry, but I-I kinda b-b-broke it…" Carlos trailed off, not knowing what Logan would do.

"What? You _broke it?_ What is _wrong_ with you, Carlos? How the heck did you _break_ a stupid phone?" Logan yelled, feeling angry all over again. They could have still found a lost phone, but it wasn't possible to recover a broken phone.

"I'm s-sorry, Logan. I-I accidentally d-dropped it, and a d-dog ate it up." Carlos lied. He couldn't tell Logan about Ozzy. He'd just think Carlos was a weak and pathetic human being who couldn't stand up for himself and Logan's phone.

"You… idiot! You know what? I'm done. I'm done with all your stupid mistakes, okay? I'm tired of you always messing up! I'm tired of your pathetic little self!" Logan shouted, walking out the door and slamming it shut so hard, some of Carlos's things fell off of their shelves.

Carlos lay back down and threw the blanket over himself. He _was_ pathetic. If Logan thought the dog incident was pathetic, then he'd think Carlos was _super_ pathetic after he heard the real story. Carlos wasn't going to tell Logan the real story. Not now, not ever.

How _could_ he be so stupid? He shouldn't have asked Logan to borrow his phone in the first place. He should've fought Ozzy, but he was too weak. He couldn't do anything now to fix his friendship with Logan, and it was all because of himself. He was pathetic, stupid, and a huge useless idiot. He knew that more than anything. But there was still one thing he _could_ do.

He could earn back the money to get Logan another phone.

_Line line line_

Logan sighed, running a hand through his black hair. Everything was so messed up. He was calmed by the wind blowing outside, but he was so angry at Carlos for breaking his phone. What kind of excuse was _that?_ A _dog_ ate it? How stupid could Carlos get?

The smart boy had decided to take a walk outside Palm Woods Park. He had already broken two glass cups, and he didn't want to explode the whole apartment in his phase of anger. He didn't even know why that phone got to him so much, but he knew he loved it more than anything he'd ever gotten. Except for his friends and family, of course. Well, maybe not so much Carlos, since he was the one who caused his pain in the first place.

He was tired of Carlos being stupid and making so many mistakes. He was tired of Carlos always saying "I'm sorry, Logie," and trying to hug him. As if a stupid hug could get Logan's phone back. He was just plain sick of Carlos's immature attitude. He probably didn't even _try_ to keep Logan's phone safe. Carlos never kept his promises anyways. Nor could he keep secrets, sit still for 10 minutes at a time, go one day without blubbering like an idiot, or-

Logan's trail of thought was broken when he stepped on something. He glanced down, and saw a pile of broken pieces of… a phone? Logan was about to ignore it, when he froze with realization. Could this be _his_ phone? Maybe the dog had barfed it up or something. But as far as Logan could tell, the pieces were still dry and not covered in dog saliva.

He bent down and went through the pile, confirming that this was indeed his beloved phone.

"Is that your phone, Logan?" Logan looked up and saw Tyler's grayish blue eyes staring down at him curiously. Sighing, Logan stood up, brushing dirt off his pants.

"Yeah… stupid Carlos broke it." He mumbled, not meeting Tyler's eyes.

Tyler's brows furrowed. "No he didn't."

Logan looked up. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I was just sitting here doing my homework, and I saw that big bully dude, you know, the one you worked with during that Earth Day project?"

Logan nodded. "Ozzy." He didn't like where this was going.

"Yeah, so Ozzy was just picking on Carlos, and then he saw your phone. So he grabbed it, and beat Carlos up when he tried to get it back. And then Ozzy just threw the phone onto the ground and smashed it with his feet." Tyler said.

"But it really wasn't Carlos's fault. He tried to get it back, seriously. He probably even has a bunch of bruises where Ozzy hit him and kicked him. But don't be mad at him." Tyler continued, his voice full of honestly and sincerity and innocence.. The chubby boy walked away to play with the other kids before Logan could even respond.

Logan stood in the middle of the park, pondering over what Tyler had just said. Carlos had gotten _beat up_ for Logan and his phone, and all Logan had done was yell at him? Logan now knew that he'd been a jerk. He had to go back and apologize.

_Line line line _

Logan returned home as quickly as he could without getting run over by vehicles or getting yelled at by Bitters for running in the lobby. He opened the door, and the sight that greeted him almost made him think that he was dreaming. Carlos was _cleaning_. Everywhere. He was dusting the floors and cleaning and wiping the countertops and tables. He loaded the dishes into the dishwasher, and started washing them.

"Carlos?" Logan asked, baffled, not even remembering for a few seconds that they had just gotten into a huge fight.

Carlos looked up, and his eyes filled with hurt and sadness, making Logan's heart soften. Poor Carlos. He had done this to him. And this time, Carlos really didn't do anything bad.

"Hey, Logan," Carlos mumbled, not meeting Logan's eyes.

Logan bent down beside Carlos, who was crouching on the floor. "What are you doing, buddy?" He asked softly.

Carlos shrugged. "I'm earning you phone back. Mama Knight said if I cleaned the whole apartment, she'd give me 50 bucks." He said indifferently, like he wasn't currently doing the one thing he hated more than school. Logan sighed.

"Carlos, I talked to Tyler today. A dog didn't really eat up my phone, right?" Logan knew the answer already when Carlos didn't respond.

"Why would you lie to me, Carlos? I wouldn't have gotten so mad if I knew someone else broke it," Logan said gently, ruffling Carlos's black hair.

Carlos looked up. "I… couldn't. You'd think I was pathetic."

Logan's heart filled with guilt. Carlos didn't want to be pathetic, and that was all Logan remembered calling him a few hours ago. He was such a horrible friend. Friends wouldn't insult each other like that, _ever_.

"Carlos, I didn't mean what I said today. I'm really grateful that you tried to stick up for me today, buddy. But please don't earn my phone back. I don't want another one."

Carlos stood up. "Why not?"

Logan stood up after a few moments of silence. "Because my friends mean more than any stupid phone ever could. I'll just use that old one I used to have. It can call and text, and that's all I really need on a phone, anyways."

Carlos smiled. "Really?"

Logan nodded. "100 percent sure." Even though humans couldn't really be 100 percent sure of many things, Logan found this to be an exception. He knew for sure that he'd give up anything for his friends. Anything. Anytime. Anywhere. Because friends only came once in a lifetime, and stupid electronics came millions of times in a lifetime.

"So… were still friends?" Carlos asked innocently, his brown eyes wide.

Logan chuckled. "Of course. And I'm _really_ sorry about that argument. I _really_ didn't mean anything I said." He apologized again.

Carolos nodded. "It's okay, I forgive you."

Logan took Carlos's hand and squeezed it gently. He didn't care if it looked gay or anything. He didn't care _what_ people thought of him at that moment, staring at Carlos like he was the best thing he'd ever received.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're the greatest friend anyone could ever have?" Logan asked, grinning happily.

Carlos shrugged. "No, but I believe it."

That statement sent both of them rolling onto the ground, laughing like nothing even mattered anymore. All their worries disappeared, and all they could do was live the moment the best they could.

**A/N- I really don't know why I wrote this… I guess I was watching "Shake it Up" with my little sis, and I saw the episode where Deuce breaks Ty's phone… so yeah. That's where this lame idea came from… It didn't really turn out as I expected it… but I really hope y'all like it! Review? Pwease? **

**Peace, Love, and 2012, **

**ANONYMOUS SKRTLE! **


End file.
